


Самое дорогое

by risowator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Кем только Торин не работал в изгнании._________________________________________________________________________





	Самое дорогое

Лето подходило к своей середине; сундук Торина полнился заработанными монетами. Через неделю, к людскому празднику этого города, приедут посланники от Дис, обменять или продать гномьи поделки.

Поговаривали, что в лесах видели гнома.

Скорей бы.

Люди не были скупы или недружелюбны, но и не ценили гномье мастерство настолько, чтобы можно было поселиться семьей в городе и разбогатеть. Под чужим именем Торин в одиночку вел дело, принимая любые заказы, вплоть до жестяных работ по выравниванию помятых труб. Самый интересный на сегодня заказ состоял из чеканки подарочного кувшина.

Но сперва сплющенная труба.

И Торин, не отвлекаясь на раздумья, возвращал ей прежнюю форму.

— Ты назвался именем моего отца, — раздалось за спиной. 

— Да, — Торин на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, не прерывая работы. Двалин говорил на родном языке, и слова делились на слоги так, что попадали между ударами молотка, не теряясь за шумом.

Первый раз придя в город, Торин не мог открыть, к какому роду принадлежит, — слишком мало времени прошло после смерти Трора, поэтому назвался Фундин — так ему казалось, что, слыша это имя, он становится ближе Двалину. Но, безусловно, оправдываться Торин не собирался.

— У меня еще два заказа, я закончу к ужину, — предупредил он.

— Хорошо, тогда и вернусь. Где у них тут покупают камни?

Они не виделись два года. Торин отправился южной дорогой в город, а Двалин на север по бездорожью, к холмам, искать места и возможности. И вот он пришел, а Торин даже не обернулся. Безбородый, он казался себе мальчишкой, хоть и был старшим.

Так надолго они еще не расставались.

Сложив руки на груди и опершись на дверь, Торин ждал у порога кузни. Хоть лето и было жарким, но каждый вечер от реки, несущейся с ледяных вершин, наползал туман. Соседи коптили мясо. Дым от ароматных щепок смешивался с туманом, сгущая его. Двалина Торин узнал по походке и только потому, что с той стороны улицы никто больше не шел.

Как и обещал, друг вернулся к ужину, принеся ужин с собой.

— Ты отощал, как русак, — первое, что сказал Двалин, подойдя, — остались глаза да уши.

Торин хмыкнул, никак в ответ не прокомментировав бритую голову, толкнул дверь, впуская Двалина. И только когда они оказались в темноте кузни, Торин успел услышать, как рухнули на пол походные мешки, и тут же был прижат к опоре, на которой держалась крыша. Двалин держал его в объятьях, шумно, не таясь, вдыхая запах волос у виска. Торин делал то же самое, но осторожно, боясь пропустить хоть один вздох, один шорох одежды.

Двалин подал голос: замычал на низкой ноте мелодию, и повел носом от виска ко лбу, по бровям, по переносице вниз. Торин отозвался, подхватил тихую песню без слов. Поднял ладони, огладил плечи, шею, растопырил пальцы на бритом черепе; на коже прощупывались узоры новых татуировок, свежие бугорки событий, свидетелем которых он не был.

Ужин затянулся до ночи; Торин дважды выходил из дома: сначала за копченым мясом, затем за элем, — оставляя Двалина за столом, зная, насколько тот не готов общаться с людьми.

Сперва Двалин доложил о последних месяцах. Торин узнавал в его немногословном рассказе те письма с отчетами, которые передавал ему с посланниками Балин. В восточных отрогах Эред Луин Двалин и несколько гномов, посланных ему на подмогу, исследовали пещеры. 

— Многие проходы завалены, и мы не зажигали факелы в глубине, но куда я добрался, чем дальше, тем глаже камни и выше слышно эхо, — говорил Двалин, и глаза его сияли надеждой. — Ты должен отпустить больше гномов, мы исследуем пещеры с огнем. У нас будет свой дом, Торин!

— Ты знаешь, где наш дом, — сухо напомнил Торин. Он понимал, как тяжело гномам без гор, но не мог заставить себя забыть об Эреборе. Не так скоро. 

— Не злись, — Двалин всегда умел угадывать его настроение. — Ты спрашивал, чем еще тянет из сумки. — Он встал, чуть покачиваясь от долгой дороги и выпитого, отошел к сваленным на лавке мешкам. — Подарок, — только и сказал он, через всю кухню перекидывая Торину небольшой сверток. 

То, что было внутри, еще хранило отголоски печного тепла — свежеиспеченные “эльфийские уши”. Как только Торин развязал узелки, запах молотых орехов и фиников ударил в ноздри, и перед глазами замелькали воспоминания пиршеств далекого детства.

После ужина они, не сговариваясь, слаженно, будто не было двух лет разлуки, убрали со стола, помыли посуду и натаскали воды на утро.

Город давно спал. 

Торин только сейчас это понял, настолько тихо было вокруг. И эта тишина не скрыла длинного, тяжелого выдоха со стороны Двалина, заставившего что-то сжаться в груди Торина. Они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, впервые за вечер не пряча за взглядом тех чувств, растерять которые каждый из них боялся.

Двалин подошел первым.

Он положил руки на грудь Торину, погладил, широко расставив пальцы, чтобы захватить больше. Надавил так, что проколотые кольцами соски оказались в середине его горячих ладоней. Тепло, а вслед за ним и сноп мелких жалящих искр, разлились от груди вниз живота, наливая свинцовой тяжестью мошонку. 

— Отойди и разденься, — приказал Торин.

Двалин тут же отступил, но взглядом не отпустил. Он снимал с себя походные доспехи, расстегивал ремни, звеня пряжками, расшнуровывал и отбрасывал в сторону жилет, рубашку. Он смотрел на Торина, словно говоря: я здесь, я весь для тебя, будь то под горой или в людском доме за шаткими стенами. От понимания этого и от желания выкрикнуть ответное “да” Торина начало трясти, он сжал через штаны свой член, сглотнул от предвкушения. 

Двалин. 

У Двалина на кончике члена было украшение, еще мальчишками они соревновались, кто не побоится зайти дальше всех, украшая себя в тайных местах.

— Не терпится? — улыбнулся Двалин.

Его одежда была грязной, а пах он, как искупавшийся в озере пони, но ничто не было приятнее в этом городе Торину, чем отголосок пещерной пыли на кожаных штанах и в бороде Двалина. Сделав пару шагов навстречу, он вжался в Двалина: лбом ко лбу, грудью к груди, животом, бедрами. Обнял за плечи, позволяя Двалину справиться с его рубашкой, бельем, достать их члены наружу и соприкоснуть кожа к коже. 

Двалин застонал, низко, долго, и в этом стоне Торин услышал улыбку. Наконец-то они вместе.

— Наконец-то.

— Отпусти со мной гномов, — заговорил Двалин, — к следующей зиме у тебя будет своя пещера. — Он держал Торина крепко, не давая не слушать. — Через год мы спустимся глубже, у нас будет город, — он сжимал так сладко и правильно, — твой город, — сминал обе головки в кулаке, что чувствовалось золотое кольцо между ними, продетое в щель, подаренное им, — Торин?

— Да? — выдохнул он. — Да! Только замолчи. 

Какой смысл спорить? Двалин прав, его народу нужен дом.

— Чертоги Торина. Тебе понравится.

— Замолчи, — Торин опустил руку и перехватил член Двалина. Между пальцами скользнул круглый бок кольца. Торин двинул на пробу вниз-вверх, вспоминая, заставляя Двалина кусать губы, сдерживая стон.

Похоже, Двалин решил молчать до конца. 

Как же Торин соскучился по их играм.

— Хорошо. Я видел твою карту. Возьми всех, кто пойдет с тобой.

Они проснулись, когда петухи откричали рассвет и рыбаки вернулись с утренним уловом, когда горожане успели отзавтракать и разойтись по делам, когда за окном пронеслась тележка зазывал: через неделю начнется праздник, — Торин открыл глаза. Он порадовался, что отдал все заказы вчера, он выспался, казалось, первый раз за два года. С одной стороны бок холодила каменная стена дома, с другой — грел Двалин. Он тоже уже не спал, но молчал.

— У меня в кузне есть большой котел, он вместит двоих. Я хочу чтобы ты остался со мной на неделю. Уедешь со всеми после праздника.

Двалин в ответ кивнул. Торин не спрашивал, почему он обрил голову, и не было нужды объяснять, по какой причине он остриг бороду. Друг принимал его целиком, какой есть: будь он кузнец в людском городе или король в изгнании.

Перед тем как подняться, Двалин положил ему руку на грудь, как вчера, с нажимом провел по животу вниз, в обещании сжал по-утреннему налитой член.

— Ко Дню Дурина ты вернешься к нам, — то ли спросил, то ли повелел он.

Торин не мог ему отказать.


End file.
